


Brothers In Arms

by FrozenInSpace



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 1x10 coda, Character POV, Feels, Gen, How they all feel about each other, M/M, Musketeers Don't Die Easily, OT3 implied, OT4 implied, Other, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos gets all teary. All of them think about what the others mean to them. Could be gen/pre-slash depending on your ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and this appeared. Just......that episode!

'There there, he's not actually dead.'  
'It's just, Y'know, the thought of it....'

And of course Aramis knew. He could still remember the loss of twenty friends, the loss of many whom he cared about, all killed almost due to his own decisions. He had dealt with the past, but he was unable to forget it. 

And Porthos seemed to know this, even as the very real tears for the fake death of their leader slid silently down his cheeks; he loved his friends, his brothers, and the thought of losing them, and of being alone again....well, it was too much to bear. Aramis, usually the crier of the group, instead felt the need to comfort Porthos, knowing that the man needed it; Porthos wasn't good at being alone, and God knows what Aramis would have been like without him and Athos to carry him through everything. 

Athos was still very much alive, hiding under a hat in a nearby tavern, brooding away with a bottle of disgusting wine and sweating like a pig due to the blanket- oh well, at least he hadn't actually died. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he died, but then he remembered the gut-wrenching pain he has suffered when Porthos had been injured near to La Fère, the conflict between unearthing memories or losing a dear friend, and he just couldn't let himself die. He had to remain living, if not for himself, then for them. All three of them. 

After the funeral had taken place, they all went to the tavern, finding Athos in a surprisingly upbeat mood, inquiring as to how the funeral went. When he heard of Porthos' tears, he felt a stab of guilt that he could ever have thought of leaving his friends behind, but chose to cover it up with a sly remark, making a silent promise to tell them both later how very much those words had effected him. 

There was great affection shared among the three -four- of them, unlike any other relationship within the garrison; it was as if they were bound more than by duty, as if they were blood brothers instead. They would die for each other, each a part of a puzzle, unfinished (not that they realised) before d'Artagnan appeared, helping them become an even better group than they had before. 

Their camaraderie had been sealed the moment the Gascon had joined their ranks, this bond only strengthened by the addition of his commission. The embrace in Treville's office had been true, all four glad to give up the facade for just a small amount of time, being like brothers again before they would have to act their parts once more. As they embraced, D'Artagnan thought of what he said to Milady, of Athos being his best friend, which was only a half-truth; all three of the older men standing before him were his best friends, his brothers, almost his everything. 

And later, their private vow of 'all for one, one for all' reminded each one of their promises and their opinions of one another, each man putting a hand into the circle, gripping the others slightly, before heading towards their fate.


End file.
